


Sit Still Kitten

by Bell_Trihuman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale), Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Trihuman/pseuds/Bell_Trihuman
Summary: You're the sex slave of the notorious skeleton brothers. You ended up misbehaving, so you're getting punished by underfell's most feared soldier, Papyrus. Perhaps this will finally teach you your lesson.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Scream

Another sharp pain makes it's way to your back and down towards your ass, causing you to strain your voice as your body convulses against the aggressive tool that spreads the sensation throughout the rest of your body. You're blind from the pain and from a blindfold covering your eyes. You feel like you've been screaming for hours with your throat sore. You can't scream much anymore, so all that comes out of your mouth are gasps and small noises with each strike. You can't quite muffle yourself either as your jaw is locked open by a large ring gag. Your mouth is beginning to feel dry and you don't know how much more you can take. 

Another strike and your dark vision goes white for a moment. You're pretty sure you feel blood trickling down the backs and insides of your legs. Your body shakes as you await the next strike which inevitably comes. You tense again, as weak and pathetic noises exit. Trying to strain against the clasps around your wrists and ankles, you whimper as you cause the metal to dig further into your skin. You've been crying for a while, but since it's done you no good, there are simply drying streaks down your cheeks, along with drying streaks of saliva going down and off of your chin. 

You wonder when you'll be allowed down from your restraints just to beg for forgiveness. But it doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon as you feel yet another sharp strike to your fragile frame. You can't help it as you feel yet again more wetness come to your eyes. The constant whipping is causing your skin to go numb, but you can still feel the whips in your muscles and it hurts so much more. If your master isn't careful he may end up reaching bone without meaning to... or maybe he does mean to. Maybe you fucked up so badly this time he isn't even humoring the thought of letting you survive this... For some reason the thought of that hurt more than the whipping you were receiving and you begin bawling again. Another whip causes you to hiccup and you feel pain once more throughout your body. There's a moment of pause as you feel his eyes burrow into you, watching you as you weep. You can hear his large, heavy boots make their way around and close to you. Given how tall your master is, you'd most likely be face to face with his chest right now. 

You try and still yourself, not trying to provoke anymore whipping. You feel him carefully release the ring gag from your mouth and as soon as its presence has left, you clamp your mouth shut. With one swift motion, the fabric covering your eyes is gone and it takes you a moment to blink away some tears and adjust to the darkness of the cold shed that you occupied. You take in your master in front of you as he tilts your head up to look him directly in the eye. You tremble as his red glowing pinpricks of a pair of eyes look deep into yours, as if judging your very existence from their deep voids. You're large ones look back into his and try to make you look as apologetic as possible without speaking since you were not given permission to even utter a word yet. You feel his claw-like fingers sift through your hair, drifting across your scalp in an almost comforting way. It almost relaxes you, but you keep yourself alert.

"You've been a good pet, enduring this punishment. Haven't you?" He states it more than asks, so you decide to keep quiet, choosing to believe that it was rhetorical rather than risking being wrong and punished furthermore by speaking out of turn. Instead carefully nodding you're head, making sure to read his face the entire time so you know you're not fucking up. He continues,

"I could keep whipping you all day long, but... you'll never really learn from your mistakes if you can't see them... now can you?" He asked the question more to himself than to you. A methodical inquiry that you dreaded as to where it was leading. He looked further down your naked body and with the opposite hand, traveled slowly up your ribs. You gasped in fear. Was he going to rip out some of your ribs? Was he going to punch you until you threw up blood?! You froze as his hand traveled across your skin. Your heartbeat was going a million miles a minute as you tried to understand what he was thinking of doing next. 

His talons slowly scraped their way up to your nipple and took grasp of it in between two of his sharp appendages. You're breath hitched and you tried to still your body as best you could. He pinched and played with it for quite some time, watching your facial expressions as it contorted and tightened while you ground your teeth. Though before too terribly long, he released both your hair and nipple, taking a step back. Through tired eyes, you watch him as he prepares some of his magic. You watch him slowly bring a small sharp bone into existence. It took you a moment as he approached you to understand what was happening. You panicked as he took hold of your areola, pinching the nipple further out for better access. Through your struggle, he steadies the sharp bone where it will penetrate and leans in close to your ear. With a hot, sharp breath, he warns,

"You best be still, Kitten, lest you want a murder scene on our hands." With that he plunges the jagged material up and through your sensitive flesh, causing an array of new pain to course through your very being. Your scream of agony pierces the ears of any passer-byers, but they know better than to intervene. So they've either put up with your heart wrenching screaming all day or simply went to another town for the time being. This scream was no less painful to hear than the others and there was certainly more to come.

You convulse as try to gasp for breath while Papyrus prepares another small sharp bone, you don't realize it in time before he stabs the seraded bone through your other nipple causing you to shriek once more. Through your pained screaming, you try and plead with your master, try and beg forgiveness as you had done in the first place, but just as before, he was having none of it. He stared at you coldly as he prepared another. You're a sobbing mess as you try to shake your head 'no' best you can, still mouthing pleas. He rushes his hand to your face and clasps it, tilting it up towards the ceiling, so you can't see what he's about to do. You try to steady your breath and yourself as you remember what he told you. But you certainly can't stop the tears rolling out as your throat makes deep pathetic noises by itself. 

Papyrus takes his time methodically studying your face, his jagged appearance can make any man or monster tremble before him. But seeing as to how you're his slave, you should have fucking known better, you are no exception to his wrath. If anything, you are most at his mercy and the easiest target to take anything out on, since he owns your very soul and The Great Papyrus does whatever he pleases to his things. 

Before long you feel the tip of it prepare itself on the inside of your nose, pointing itself towards the other nostril. You don't have enough time to prepare as your mind goes blank with pain as he slowly inserts it, allowing you to feel and hear every crack and rip as it penetrates through your flesh. You try to grit your teeth through it, but you soon can't control the primal screams elicited from your vocal cords. You'd think you'd have passed out by now, you'd think that this would be too much, that your brain simply couldn't handle it anymore, but for some twisted unknown reason, you're still wide awake and fully conscious. 

Papyrus releases your body as your head collapses. You gag and gasps for breaths, for anything, as you see deep dark blood dripping from your face. Everything is beginning to fade and fuzz around you, and you start becoming the most thankful slave on this planet. But before you can become too comfortable, your master gets on his knees and yanks your nether region towards his face with his arm wrapped around your thigh and, using his hand, presents yourself to him. Your vision becomes distorted and delayed as your brain is losing too much blood, you don't quite register what's happening in time as another sharded bone makes it's way to the most sensitive part of your genitalia. But as soon as it breaches through the intended sensitive area, you pass out from the stress.


	2. The First of Many

You jerk awake from the sound of a high, drawn-out whistle.

"Damn, Kitten, he did you one good, hah-ah." The deep voice of your master's brother, Sans, rolls off the walls of the shed and rings in your ears. You just shiver in response from being naked in the still cold shed. You can't see him as he admires your back lashings and tuts his none existent tongue.

"You shoulda' just given Paps what he wanted when he wanted it. Heheh, " he chuckled.

"Sh...sh-Shutup, Sans." You attempt to preserve what little pride you have left, but you sound utterly pathetic as your voice is whispy and strained from all your previous screaming. Your face feels numb and your body aches all over with your blood crusted all across your skin. Your ears pulse from the pain and ring from the silence before he suddenly speaks up again.

"Look, Kitten... boss needs you awake. He's gonna come check up on ya here in a little bit. He wasn' too happy when you passed out on 'im yesterday, heh. But in all honesty, I don't blame ya." He treads around to look at your face and actually recoils a bit.

"Yeesh, kid, what the hell did you do? I haven't seen him this pissed off in years." He trails off as his eyes soften. Suddenly there's a loud slam as the shed door allows the winter chill to run down your wounded back. You scrunch your face in response and immediately regret it as you hiss in pain and relax your muscles once more. 

"Is Kitten awake, Sans?" He askes more quietly than usual as he closes the door. It's a serious and commanding tone and it makes your heart sink. You realize your punishment isn't over. It was simply on hold until you got your shit together. Now it'll continue, but you aren't ready yet, not yet...

"Yeah, boss..., " he flicks his eye lights between you two and slowly chews on his words as he speaks, "Be careful this time, 'kay, Boss? Keep in mind, you only got one..." He backs off and away as he makes way towards the exit of the faulty building. You mentally thank Sans for at least trying to soften your punishment, but you know it won't do much of anything. Not really anyway. If anything it might just make things worse. But still, you hoped.

"Shut up, Sans." Papyrus barks at the smaller just as he leaves. You suppose that's where you get it from, and for a brief, small moment, you find humor in the situation and huff a small laugh. Papyrus quickly walks up and flicks you in the back of the neck, causing you to immediately quiet down.

"You, too," he growls. You scrunch your eyes and hang your head down. You're too tired to fight, you feel frail, and you're sure you wouldn't be able to move too much even if you were released from your restrains. You're certain you've got deep nasty bruises and cuts around your wrists and ankles at this point, so you're not too interested in moving your limbs in any kind of resistance.

He puts his gloved hand on your hair as he makes his way around, allowing his hand to quickly change its stance to a tight grip but you don't react. You let him do as he wishes, deciding to take Sans' stupid advice for once in your pathetic life as a slave. You let him as he lifts your face only for him to see tears already involuntarily welling up in your eyes. But that's not what he cares about right now. He gently reaches for a spot on the ridge of your nose to poke at, causing you to whimper. You don't know why your nose is in such agonizing pain. You'd think it'd be sore, but not this damn painful.

He hums in satisfaction and releases your hair, turning to a metallic crash cart behind himself that you hadn't previously noticed. Though, as you look at it now, you can see small bits and pieces of metal that lay on top of it. You can't quite make out what they actually are though. But they don't look like anything dangerous...

You release a breath you didn't realize you were holding, you might've smiled if your face didn't feel like it was going to fall apart at the smallest of movements. Instead, you just let yourself breathe, careful not to show your relief as you remember you're being punished. 

You watch as your Master carefully separates certain pieces from others and then organize those already separated pieces. After several moments, he rolls the cart over closer to your hanging body where you can clearly see the objects now. You don't really know what they are actually, but you were correct in assuming they were small metal bits. You suppose they aren't very common in the underground since you're not able to recognize them. Some looked like simple rings, half-circles, sticks, or spheres.

You actually start becoming a little nervous as your Master takes his gloves off, opting for a pair of black, latex ones. He carefully picks up one of the stick-like metal bits with two small spheres on either end of it, then turns towards you.

With his other hand, he reaches for your face, only for you to flinch. His scowl deepens as he redirects his hand to reach behind your head and brings you closer to his face causing your bindings to shift uncomfortably. His voice lowers to an almost unimaginable rumble as his nearly non-existent eyes pierce into yours,

"Stay... Still.." You know there was no actual threat spoken, but you can read in between the lines well enough to know he meant one. you stare at him with wide eyes as he releases you, allowing you to swing back into your original position with your cuffs biting into you. Papyrus reaches once more for your face, but this time you try to stay as still as possible. He grabs something in-between your eyes positioned on the bridge of your nose. Wait... that doesn't make any sense... he put it through your septum not... there...

No. 

He didn't. 

He didn't keep piercing you while you were asleep, did he?! 

It becomes apparent that it's true as he slides one of his magic bones out, letting you listen to the grotesque sounds of the material leaving your body before letting it disappear. You start hyperventilating as you begin to question just how many there are. How many did he do after you passed out?! He grins as he sees the fear in your face becoming apparent and caresses your cheek as the blood drains itself, leaving you a ghostly appearance.

"What is it, Kitten? You look like you've seen a monster", he chuckles coldly as he lets go and prepares the metal bit. He spins one of the spheres off, putting it on the cart behind him before turning back and pinching the aforementioned skin causing you to tightly close your eyes, whimpering. He positions the piece and slowly inserts it as to make sure that it's in there correctly.

You try to calm your breathing and still yourself as you feel the foreign object invade your flesh ever so slowly. Tears begin to fall as you grit your teeth. The object stops as Papyrus goes to get the missing part of the metal bit before spinning it back on like it was meant to be. He lets go, letting the object settle itself, then takes a step back admiring the first of many.


End file.
